There are various types of plumbing installations which require cleanout pipes. As their name implies, cleanout pipes are used for access when there is a need to service the plumbing installation. Open ends of these cleanout pipes are closed with closures, in order to prevent dirt or other debris from getting into the plumbing installations. In some installations, these closures must be capable of releasing pressure. In other installations, the closures must be capable of containing pressure.